1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a field of display technology, and more particularly, to a glass packaging structure and a glass packaging method of utilizing the same.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the field of display technology, liquid crystal displays/organic light emitting displays (LCD\OLED) have gradually replaced CRT displays. For the purpose of packaging the light source inside the glass substrate in an OLED, coupling two plain glass substrates is an essential technology which will direct affect the performance of the display.
The earliest packaging technology applying in an LCD\OLED is ultra violet (UV) solidification packaging technology. Because an LCD is less sensitive to moisture and oxygen, the UV solidification packaging technology became the most popular packaging technology in the field of LCD packaging. The UV solidification packaging technology is coating UV glue, which will solidify after the irradiation of UV light, between the two plain glass substrates. The reasons for the popularity of UV solidification packaging technology is as follows: using no solvent or less solvent reduces pollution of the environment, low power consumption means solidification at low temperatures which protects temperature-sensitive materials, high efficiency increases the speed of the production line, and little space is required for the equipment. However, the UV glue is an organic material, which means that the interval between molecules after solidification is large enough to let moisture and oxygen pass into the sealing area. Thus, UV solidification packaging technology is highly suitable of those fields which are less sensitive to moisture and oxygen, like LCD packaging.
With the progress of technology, “OLED”, a more advanced display technology than “LCD”, has shown up. However, an OLED is very sensitive to moisture and oxygen, and the lifespan of an OLED will be shortened by the penetration of moisture and oxygen if one applies UV solidification packaging technology.
A glass material (fit) packaging technology is a new type of plain glass packaging technology under development. This is done by making the glass powder into a solution with a certain viscosity, coating it on the packaging glass substrate, heating it to remove the solvent, aligning the packaging glass substrate and the other glass substrate, and melting the frit by laser and coupling the two glass substrates together. The frit packaging technology is much more suited to an OLED, which is sensitive to moisture and oxygen. However, the frit packaging technology also has the shortcoming that the height of the fit glue after solidification is very hard to control, owing to the baking technology and the coating technology.